Decepción
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Las personas no son tan fuertes como aparentan... yaoi I'm alive XD jajajajaja
1. Default Chapter

Decepción  
Por: Merle-chan

Después de una importante batalla que habían ganado lo Bladebreakers (No es sorpresa), se encontraban "conversando" sobre el porque Tyson perdió en su turno. Kai que con su fría actitud ahora estaba realmente molesto y gritaba como histérico a Tyson que solo escuchaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par...

-. Eres una vergüenza para el equipo, deja de arruinar el trabajo de los demás... –gritó Kai

-. Yo... –Tyson fijó su mirada en el piso

-. Vamos Kai, fue un error a cualquiera le pasa –intervino Max

-. Además de todas formas ganamos –Ray ayudo

-. Kai tiene razón, Tyson pudo haber ganado, si no te tomas en serio esto... ¿Tyson? –Kenny lo miró confundido

Tyson se había acercado a Kai y le había entregado su Blade. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con la mirada en el piso. Max y Ray que estaban realmente sorprendidos, miraban a Kai, que aunque trataba de ocultarlo también se había llevado una gran sorpresa...

-. Lo siento... –murmuró Kai

-. Olvídalo, tienes razón... –Tyson siguió caminando hasta perderse de vista

-. Creo... que realmente le afecto... –murmuró para sí mismo Max

-. No era para que lo tomara tan mal –dijo Kenny algo molesto

-. Es mejor así –dijo Kai fríamente –por lo menos tendremos más posibilidades de ganar si no lo tenemos en el equipo –miró el blade Tyson –es un tonto...

Kai se fue también. Max miró por donde se había ido Tyson, después se volteó a Ray que miraba a Kai, luego a Kenny que miraba a Ray (^_^;). Se volteó a ellos

-. No pense que lo tomara tan mal...

-. Yo tampoco, pero Kai se excedió esta vez –dijo Ray mirando a Max –iré a hablar con él

-. ¿Y Tyson? –preguntó Kenny –hay que hacer que regrese

-. Oh, Jefe –lo llamó Dizzy –creo que lo dijo muy enserio

-. Nunca le hace caso a Kai ¿Por qué ahora?

-. No lo sé, pero debo ir con él –dijo Max y se fue

Ray y Kenny también se fueron. Mientras tanto, Max que ya había alcanzado a Tyson, se acercó a él y le sonrió como comúnmente lo hacía...

-. Nos diste un gran susto... muy buena broma Tyson

-. No fue broma Max, ya no quiero seguir formando parte de su equipo

-. Vamos Tyson, no es para tanto, Kai se disculpó, no podrías....

-. No –negó rápidamente –lo siento Max... ¿Qué haces?

-. Por favor Tyson... no te vayas –entrecerró sus ojos y acercó sus labios –no quiero que te vayas... –cerró sus ojos por completo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Sin darse cuenta que su frío y serio líder había observado todo con el blade de Tyson en su mano y con varias lágrimas formándose en sus ojos...

************************************************  
Miau!!!!!! ¿qué tal? Espero que bien, ^_^ ando esperando mis exámenes y... bueno, ya veremos mi suerte el fin de semana y... Ah, si el fic, bueno, tenía ganas de escribir yaoi y no quería escribir de Gundam ni de digimon y entonces estaba viendo Beyblade y Oh, inspiración ^_^; bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

_Muchos Miaus Para ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!!_


	2. Ayuda, Cínismo y ¿Celos?

Decepción  
2. – Ayuda, Cínismo y... ¿celos?  
Por: Merle-chan ^..^

Una mano se posó en su hombro, volteó a ver quien era. Ray lo miraba con una mezcla de lástima y comprensión, pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos...

-. Parece que las cosas no salieron como esperabas...

-. Déjame en paz –se movió bruscamente –esto no es de tu incumbencia

-. Pero podría ayudarte...

Ray pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Kai y se recargó en él, poniendo a Kai nervioso. Ray cerró lo ojos y sonrió... había logrado su objetivo...

-. ¿Y que me dices Kai? –le preguntó en murmullo –aceptas mi ayuda?

Kai miró el blade que tenía en su mano, frunció el ceño y cerró el puño, se separó de Ray y lo miró fría y0 fijamente a los ojos...

-. Esta bien –respondió y tomó el rostro de Ray por la barbilla –pero que te quede claro... es solo para que...

-. Si, lo sé –sonrió –eso díselo a Max

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Max se había separado de Tyson, estaba sonrojado y no se atrevía a mirarlo, se imaginaba como el moreno estaba en la misma situación, esperando a que el otro hablara o hiciera algo. Levantó la vista, se topó con los ojos azules de Tyson, quería desviar la mirada, pero no podía... abrió la boca para articular palabra, pero su voz no quería salir, simplemente no podía hablar...

-. Max... ¿por... por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó Tyson

-. Yo... –se sonroja más –es que yo...

Tyson desvió la mirada, ver a Max le ponía nervioso. Sintió que Max se acercaba a él, tomaba su rostro con sus manos y...

-. Lo hice por que... –acercó su rostro al de Tyson –por que yo...

Su mirada se fijó en los arbustos, ahí estaban Kai y Ray. Al notarlo Max sonrió de forma cínica y maliciosa sin que Tyson lo notara, después besó de nuevo al moreno, observando la expresión de Kai... Los celos no le quedaban...

*******************************************************************  
Hola!!! ^..^' tanto tiempo para esto... no es mi culpa!!! Glory, Juan y Wen me secuestraron!!!! MIAU!!! Me hicieron escribir yaoi y humor hasta que tuve una hemorragia nasal y hasta que me puse seria!!!! V_V ejem... les prometo que el próximo capítulo estará a mas tardar en diciembre del presente... Jajajajaja no es cierto!!! Eso es para el de "Cuando la nieve cae" ¬¬' ya llegó la primavera... ejem, no, pues no me tardaré mucho, ya vienen la vacaciones y... GANARON LOS PUMAS!!!! Y eso que?? ¬¬U


	3. Situaciones incómodas

**Decepción  
3. – situaciones incómodas  
Por: Merle-chan ^..^**

Miraba sus manos mientras evitaba mirar a Max, había solo pasado un día y ya lo había convencido de volver… suspiró, era demasiado pronto y además… alguien se paró frente a él, subió la vista solo para encontrarse con quién menos quería… se quedaron viéndose por largo tiempo hasta que Tyson desvió la mirada y Kai se sentó en la banca junto a él…

-. Pensé que hablabas enserio la otra vez… -rompió el silencio Kai

-.Yo también –respondió con voz baja –Max me convenció…

-. Max te convenció? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño –de que forma?

-. De que forma? –preguntó y se volteó a mirarlo –a que te refieres con eso?

-. Ayer te fui a buscar para disculparme –pronunció lo último como un murmullo –entonces te vi con Max… y no estaban hablando precisamente

Una sonrisita apareció en los labios de Tyson al escuchar lo de 'para disculparme'. Esa sonrisita fue tomada a mal por Kai, que solo desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño…

-. Tyson!! –Se oyó la voz de Max –vaya llegaste temprano... ah.. Hola Kai

Kai iba a contestar cuando unos brazos rodearon su cuello y un cálido aliento chocó con su mejilla, volteó a ver de quien se trataba, miró a Ray por un momento y después fijó su visto en Tyson que le miraba con sorpresa…

-. No sabía que tú y Ray… -una sonrisa apareció en sus labios –Tyson también es mi novio… -lo abrazó

Kai permanecía con su expresión molesta de costumbre mientras que Tyson reía nerviosamente, que situación más incómoda…

******************************************************************  
_Bueno, no ando coherente y además, no tengo mucha inspiración que digamos… bueno, solo para que no digan que no cumplo lo que digo…_

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!_


	4. No me rendiré

**Disclaimer**: No, no es mío, no me importa, yo tengo mi hermoso comic de Broken Wings y con eso me basta XP

**Rating**: PG-13… o.O

**Advertencias**: Yaoi… YAOI sí, leíste bien Y A O I… pero si me dejas un flame… bien… mejor para mi, más reviews XD Por cierto, si alguien le interesan mis fics, les interesará mi nota final.

**Summary**: Las personas no son tan fuertes como aparentan... (yaoi)

**Dedicatorias:** 'k… a todas las lindas personitas que siguen leyendo mis fics y dejándome reviews.

Los reviews: **Bra** (Pues yo le llamé cosa rara irregular, pero bueno, estuvo extraño ne? XD y aún así creo que quedó medio confuso. Muchas gracias!!!), **Kory** (Muchas gracias Kory!!! Tus reviews siempre son muy alentadores), **Oro** (Vaya, creo que en esta historia me dejaste el primer review no? oh, muchas gracias Orito!!! Ojalá algún día seamos igual de amigas que antes XD**), Mi Koushiro Yamato** (Pues egh… creo que no contesté nada de eso en el fic… o.O me pensaré si hago un epílogo para ello, de cualquier forma MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!), **La chica D** (jejeje Ah! Tu review me encantó cuando lo leí!! Porque yo pienso lo mismo de esas parejas, pero bueno, no me dieron bloqueos, es solo que… la flojera es muy poderosa y… lo de mala… hey! Si soy tan inocente y pura XD Muchas gracias!!!), **Nalle**** y Cia** (Espero que haya sido de tu agrado este extraño giro XD Muchas gracias!!!), **n!kychn** (Bueno, no sufrió tanto aquí, sólo unos cuantos traumas y ya… XD Muchas gracias!!),** Kokoro** (Muchas gracias!! XD y luego yo soy la mala eh!), **Tamy** (Bueno, espero que el fic haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias), **Anya** (Perdó por la confianza, pero es que tengo poco tiempo XD además me da flojera… ejem. Bueno lo continué con el capitulo final, no sé si necesitaría un epílogo para dejarlo más claro). MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS LINDAS PERSONITAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW Y A LOS QUE LEEN O LEYERON LA HISTORIA.

**Decepción  
4. – No me rendiré  
Por: Mi**

Una vez terminado el horrible y aburrido entrenamiento que Kenny les había puesto, los chicos se dirigieron a la banca más cercana para descansar, no era que el entrenamiento fuera muy pesado, sólo que era bueno disfrutar del frío que hacía, era refrescante.

Ya era algo tarde, pronto anochecería y él… ¡No había comido nada en todo el día! Se estaba muriendo de hambre y no podía irse a su casa hasta que Kenny terminara de analizar unos datos que a lo mejor serían de mucha ayuda, pero aún así podría esperar hasta el día siguiente o hasta otro momento menos molesto; Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, sería grandioso si Max le hubiera dejado renunciar, de todas formas parecía no importarle a nadie. A pesar de ser el campeón mundial, no era necesario para su equipo…

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el rubio sonriéndole –no debería, pero…

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó sin tener la menor idea o la menor discreción –Bueno… yo estoy bien, supongo…

- Ven –le sonrió de nuevo y tomó su mano

- Está bien… -murmuró de mala gana.

Se alejó junto con Max sin notar la miradita de odio que les dirigía Kai. No estaba celoso, no podía estarlo, era sólo que… se sentía culpable, sí eso debía ser, debía sentirse así por haber presenciado la debilidad de Tyson, algo que nunca pensó ver, la debilidad de alguien que consideraba fuerte, tal vez, muy en el fondo Tyson era como él o estaba a punto de ser como él y esa idea no le agradaba mucho, era verdad que detestaba su forma tan extrovertida de ser, pero no quería que terminara como él, no quería ver a una persona tan importante para él quedarse vacía… Reflexiono lo que pasaba por su mente y sonrió levemente, así que eso era… Entonces se encargaría de mostrarle lo mucho que significaba para él…

Le miró tristemente, le hubiera gustado que hubiera durado un poco más la farsa, pero Kai no era tonto, tarde o temprano, en este caso más temprano que tarde, se daría cuenta de lo inevitable. Suspiró, ahora todo quedaba en manos de Kai y Max…

Escuchó con atención todo lo que Max le explicó; permanecía serio, mirándolo fijamente, no sabía que decir, por un lado estaba Max diciéndole que lo quería y deseaba lo mejor para él, por el otro estaba la pequeña y molesta frasecita de: "Me gustaría estar a tu lado… sería mejor si lo olvidaras…" Sí, sería bueno olvidar a una persona que sólo te hace sentir mal, que ni siquiera nota tus sentimientos, pero a veces lo correcto no era lo mejor… Sonrió de forma triste y colocó su mano en el hombro de Max. Se acercó y le susurró dulcemente:

"No me rendiré, no importa cuantas veces me decepcione, no me rendiré."

**FIN**

Merle: A que no se lo esperaban?? XD que forma tan extraña e inclonclusa para acabar un fic, pero para que vean que yo si cumplo lo que digo, además de que ya voy a acabar con mi meta de los 100 fics y… les tengo una noticia que alegrará a unos y decepcionará a otros… bien, aquí voy. Cuando entré a tenía 14 años… o 13, no me acuerdo, el caso es que era una persona mucho más inmadura de lo que soy, y en este tiempo que he estado aquí… aprendí muchas cosas y… bueno, sólo quería decirles gracias, ya que al llegar a mi meta de los 100 fics… descontinuaré los otros, yo sé que han esperado la continuación de varios, pero creo que ya es tiempo de dejar esto atrás y seguir con mis proyectos, seguiré escribiendo hasta los 102 fics (El fic 102 les dirá porqué) y ya no continuaré los demás. Pero XD para los que realmente aprecian mi trabajo, no se preocupen voy a estudiar literatura y letras XD espero que compren mis libro eh!!! Jajaja, no se crean, bueno muchas gracias y, ya saben, cualquier cosa a mi mail 

Celes: QUE?!?!?! Pero!!!

Merle: ¬ ¬ Pero nada mujer, este fic ya tuvo final y si no dejan review pues XD como que no me quieren, pero ya tomé mi decisión. Besitos!!!

Celes: ….

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
